


陨落

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 暗之战士被捕获的消息传遍了游末邦……备注：来自微博的约稿，涉及：沃斯里/精灵光，精灵光/无暇灵君
Relationships: Vauthry | Innocence/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	陨落

暗之战士被捕获的消息很快就传遍了游末邦，人们聚集在元首办公室外，窥视着其中的景况。  
来迟的人看到的刚好是处刑人撤离的画面，自称为英雄的暗之战士伏在地上缓缓的起身，干净的地面上沾着不少血污，然而那个阶下囚并没有因为那纯粹的施暴而在元首沃斯里面前跪匐。  
“就是这样了吗……”那个菁灵族的青年开口时的声音意外的低沉，也许是因为他颈部的枷锁导致，也许只是因为刚才的暴行伤到了喉咙，“你说要让我见识见识绝望，这就是你所谓的绝望了吗？沃斯里。”  
这菁灵顿了顿，说着从嘴里吐出一颗槽牙，他稍稍提高了音量，丝毫不像是一个囚犯，“趁着我虚弱的时候才敢对我动手，你比看起来的还要没用啊，肥猪。”  
有同伴在场的时候，这位英雄总会三缄其口，来维持自己的形象，但是现在，他一个人落入了敌人手中，自然不再需要哪些无谓的礼仪——  
在绅士面前他是绅士，在恶徒面前他也是恶党。  
“一旦遇到对手就只会躲在安全的地方嘤嘤哭着吃奶，是谁把你喂成这幅鬼样子的，沃斯里。”  
原本还沉浸在施虐愉悦中的沃斯里因为他的话发出尖锐的吼叫，让他原本就异常的面貌变得更为骇人，供人观赏的大门猛地关上，却无法阻隔沃斯里的咆哮和咒骂。  
曾与暗之战士有所接触的人为了那位菁灵族的青年担忧，然而他们所能做的也只是祈祷沃斯里能够让他死的痛快一些了。  
-  
大门被关上绝不是什么好的现象，精灵稍稍后退了一步，但是颈部束具链接的铁链却在这时候被猛地拽动，让他跌跌撞撞的朝着沃斯里的方向扑去。  
然而他并没有砸在这个怪胎的身上，沃斯里先一步擒住了他的脑袋，那个巨大的手轻易的就抓住了他的头颅，施加的压力仿佛可以将它的脑袋捏碎。  
即便如此，精灵依旧扯着嘴角露出笑容，“一股酸臭味，你的食罪灵妈妈们没给你洗屁股吗？沃斯里。”他的话音刚落，沃斯里便咆哮着将他按在了地上，精灵感到自己的脑袋嗡嗡作响，他才刚刚翻过身来，就看到身旁的疯子抬起了一只腿踏在了他的身上。  
那可怕的重量让他的骨头和内脏都发出了哀嚎，让精灵不由得开始怀疑自己的旅途是否要就这样结束。  
死在一个被喂养的肥大变异的怪胎脚下……这种死法无论如何都令人笑不出来。  
“沃斯里……大人……是打算就这样踩死我吗……”他的笑声因为一声骨头的异响而变作了剧烈的咳嗽，空气因此而被排出体外，身上的压力却使得它们却没能重新占满肺部，“你比我想象中的……还要重呢……”  
“闭嘴！闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！！”沃斯里在吼叫中继而加重了力道，他可以感觉到脚下的骨头咔咔作响，最终不堪重负而断裂，戳入了这个暗之战士的内脏，对方的抽气声都带上了血液的咕咕声响，然而从这个违逆之人嘴里溢出的血却是苍白的色泽，在精灵黝黑的皮肤下显得格外的刺目。  
看到这一幕的沃斯里收回了脚，看着那个奄奄一息的男人挣扎着侧身试图减缓疼痛，却导致断裂的肋骨刺入到更深的地方，而不断的咳出白色的血来。  
若是沃斯里施加了全部的力道，也许他真的会就这么被碾碎……  
这是时隔多久的濒死体验了，身上无论那一处的疼痛无比，皮肤像是要从内部被割开，内脏如同火烧——但是与此同时，他又能够感觉到某一种如同光之泉水一般的东西，一点点的渗入疼痛的伤口，修复肉体，给予他宁静……  
那是最危险的毒药……精灵深知这一点，一旦他屈服，白色就会将他彻底吞没。  
但是在那之前，他也许会率先死在沃斯里的手上。  
“你已经快要没有时间了。”沃斯里爆发出一阵大笑，捏着精灵的脑袋再一次将对方提起，“你自称暗之战士？结果还不是一样，我要忍着——忍着。”他一边说着，因为自己的妄想而兴奋不已，呼吸也越发的沉重，“等你也变成我的宠物，我就让你当我的先锋，把水晶都的人全都踩死，我要把那个可恶的水晶公做成妙料——”  
“开什么玩笑……”沃斯里的笑声让浑身剧痛的英雄感到厌恶，他听起来虚弱而沙哑，毕竟只是发出些许声音，就已经让他痛苦不已，“要么干脆一点动手……否则等我恢复——”他的话尚未说完，这个怪物一般的男人忽然抓住了他的脑袋，将他按向了自己的胯下。  
这突如其来的变故让英雄错愕，他还没来的反应，就感觉到了布料之下，那个硕大而坚硬的性器让人无法忽视的存在感。  
“虽然等你变成宠物再玩也不迟……“沃斯里一边说着，一边压着精灵的脑袋磨蹭自己充血的阴茎，”但是活着的人玩起来总是更加爽，你的话应该不会轻易死掉吧，如果是你这种程度的……“  
沃斯里没有忘记自己操弄普通人时，他巨大的性器会彻底毁掉对方的内脏，抽送和高潮时失控的力道，每每都会讲那些凡人撕碎，但是他格外享受血肉带来的热度，所以也从来没有收敛过自己的力道。  
“放心吧，为了不弄坏你，我会温柔一点的……”“给我去死，你这个恶心的怪胎！！”稍稍得到喘息空间的精灵吸了一口气破口大骂，却没想到下一秒他的面前便忽然弹出了一根黑紫色的巨物，狠狠的拍打在他的脸上，留下粘腻而火热的触感。  
眼前的性器散发着令人作呕的腥臭味，就连形状都因为主人得到畸形而变异。哪怕根部和部分柱身都被沃斯里腹部坠着厚重的脂肪和肥肉遮挡，但是仅仅是暴露在外的部分，就已经是超乎想象的庞然大物了。  
这根黑紫色的阴茎仿佛是为了凸显主人的异常和恶趣味，不规则的镶嵌着大量的入珠。比柱身更为黝黑的龟头，仿佛是会呼吸的活物，不断的张张合合吐出泛白的爱液。  
“这是什么……”哪怕是早年放纵成性的精灵，见到这种性器，也不由得发怔，沃斯里不给他思索的时间，被握紧的脑袋再次传来剧痛，当他因为那欲裂的疼痛而哀嚎的时候，这个怪胎就将阴茎塞入了他的口中。  
他的口腔一瞬间就被胀满了，下巴像是要被卸下般的疼痛，更加浓烈的腥臭味直冲鼻腔，硕大的龟头卡在他的喉咙里进退两难。  
沃斯里自然不会轻易的退出，他残忍的按压着他的脑袋，将自己送入更深的地方。在欲望的面前，他似乎已经忘记了自己原本的打算，狭长的喉咙因为痛苦而带来的收缩让他忘乎所以，就连气管被挤压时而努力的吸气，就像是在吮吸他的性器。  
精灵感到自己的喉咙即将被撕裂，然而这个身体本就比常人更富有韧性，充满了光之力虽然让他处于随时崩溃的危险，却也不断的治愈着他的伤口，哪怕这种治愈同时也是污染。  
此刻，它确实成了沃斯里施暴的最好助力，当窒息带来的恍惚即将到达极限的时候，沃斯里终于开始了抽送，每一次稍稍抽离，都让他疯狂的开始喘息，却又在下一刻被撞入到更深的地方。  
虽然只是过去了片刻，但是对于英雄来说却仿佛过去了一个世纪那样的漫长，他的意识中只剩下了这个塞满嘴巴的阴茎和对于空气的渴望，此时此刻，就连呼入的空气中那令人作呕的腥臭，都让他开始感到愉悦了。  
直到传入耳中属于沃斯里的呼吸声越发的粗重，那个怪胎的喘息让他头皮发麻，嘴里冲撞的巨物也变得更为粗暴。精灵推挤着对方腹部的肥肉试图减弱冲击，但是却只会让自己双手都陷入其中，并不能带来任何抗力。  
逐渐的他已经彻底放弃了挣扎，任由这根粗大的性器在自己的嘴里横冲直撞。当最后一次抽送撞入喉咙里时，他感到舌苔之上喉咙之内，硕大的肉棒正在不断的颤动，喷洒出滚烫的液体。  
来不及下咽的精液顺着食道回流从口中溢出，胀满了他的口鼻，让精液的气味充满了他的大脑。  
卧室里发出一声满足的喘息将自己抽离，得到自由的精灵不断的呕吐着吐出嘴里的精液。  
“你这个……混蛋……”他低低说着，拽住了沃斯里的衣摆，用尽了全力挥出一拳，却被对方轻易的接下，而偏偏在这个时候，他体内的光之力又开始絮乱，让他痛苦的蜷缩成一团，这一刻精灵才是真正感到了绝望。  
他还在断断续续的喷洒出白色的液体，然而他甚至不分不清地上的哪一些是精液哪一些是从体内呕出的血。  
这一次他大概真的会死……他并不畏惧死亡，只是单纯的不希望就这样死去。在精灵强忍着痛苦试图爬起的时，他却看到自己伸出的手正散发着白色的光，在光之力彻底失控之前，他已经没有时间了。  
沃斯里并不急于捕获身前试图逃跑的精灵，他看着对方一点点的朝着露台挪动身体，这位暗之战士的目的显而易见，当精灵即将接触到那靠着大海的围栏时，沃斯里才扯着链子将对方拽回自己的跟前。  
“要去哪里，我的宠物。”“你……”眼前的希望被以这种方式夺走让精灵恼怒，可是身上的布料被撕裂的时候，那些怒火也开始变成恐惧了。  
“放开我！沃斯里！！”他咆哮着，用尽了全力挣扎，然而那个才刚刚摧残过他的喉咙的阴茎，就那么硬生生的刺入了他的身体。  
他的咆哮变成了惨叫和哀嚎，他觉得自己如同被固定在烧红的铁棍上，而那跟沾满了他的血和肉的凶器，还在一下又一下的捅进他的身体，试图将他的内脏也一并搅烂。  
他的惨叫让只会让沃斯里越发的兴奋，然而即便是在无数战斗中千锤百炼的身体，面对这样的酷刑依旧脆弱的不堪一击。  
当他的叫声变得虚弱的时候，沃斯里感到了不满，这个怪胎抓着他的脖子来表达自己的关切，摇晃着身下的身体因为对方的反应而不解，“喂喂，可别就这么死了。”  
那个巨大的脑袋仿佛填满的都只是肥肉和妙料似得，无法进行更加复杂的思考，他做出了简单判断，以来自一个施虐者和上位者的关怀，抓起一把妙料试图塞入精灵的口中。  
精灵本能的试图抗拒，他咳出更多的白色物质，然而沃斯里却托起了他的身体，将他塞入了那堆积的如同小山似的妙料之中，“再多一点——再多吃一点，你很快就会蜕变了，暗之战士。”他一边喊叫着一边操弄着精灵裸露在外的身体，“一边被干到高潮一边蜕变吧，就算你变成了宠物，我也要在水晶都的愚民面前干你，让他们看看你这个所谓的英雄最真实的样子。”  
妙料的粉末让精灵难以呼吸，但是逐渐的，他却开始感到恍惚，仿佛全身的皮肤都在吸收着那些古怪的粉末，他从中感到了光的存在，滋养治愈着他的身体，为他抹除了疼痛，试图引诱他坠入其中，去拥抱体内的光。  
虽然感到不妙，他却没有抗拒的力气，当痛楚消失，从身后传来的便是他从未有过的快感。  
哪怕这个身体一度恣意放纵，但是面对的始终只是普通的人，现在，那个填满了他的后穴将他如同破布一般操弄的却绝不是用“人”可以形容的存在。  
硕大的龟头每一次都碾过敏感之处，狠狠的撞上膀胱和胃袋，进而敲击着心脏，让他在面临死亡的心跳声中哆嗦着夹紧了双腿来抵抗失禁的冲动。  
而那些如同光所构成的妙料，还在不断的麻醉着他的神经，让他除了愉悦之外感觉不到其他的东西。  
“不行……”这样下去他真的会彻底的迷失自己，比起死亡，变成那样的怪物才是最为可怕的事情，众人的托付，同伴的信任，会被他亲手碾碎。  
可是每当沃斯里撞入体内的时候，那些记忆都像是要被一并撞碎般变得不再重要。  
强烈而可怕的快感，让他不断的高潮着，在肠道内施虐的肉棒，对方的沉重的体重，都让他产生了被强者征服的陶醉感。  
“我……”他甚至无法继续这句话，声音到了嘴边只会变成淫乱不堪的呻吟，他趴在妙料之上主动的抬高了屁股来迎合对方的抽送，那层层叠叠的肥肉摇晃起来会发出巨大的声响，也有着无人能比力道来贯穿他的身体。  
就连沃斯里原本令人作呕的喘息声，都让他变得更加的疯狂。  
“再快一点，啊啊……不够……还不够……”精灵喃喃着，套弄着自己持续射精的性器，他顾不上思索自己不正常的高潮，只是一味的贪恋于这样的快感，“再多……再快一点……快点……”  
不知是因为高潮即将来临，还是他的话让对方变得更加兴奋，沃斯里粗重的呼吸也变得凌乱，如同发情的野兽那样凶猛的操弄着身下的身体，从旁人的角度根本无法看到精灵的存在，那个英雄被沃斯里身上的肥肉彻底的覆盖了。  
一旦行动就连地面都会跟着颤抖的体重，碾压着精灵的身体。“啊……啊啊……”哪怕是在这样令人窒息重压之下，因为操弄而时不时渗入的空气和妙料一同被他吸入体内，让精灵变得越发的兴奋和高昂。  
精灵哆嗦着陶醉于快感之中，他夹紧了双腿收缩着肠道去感受对方阴茎的分量，那上面凸起的入住来回的碾弄着他的敏感处，又不断刮弄着他被操弄到红肿的穴口。  
“不要停……啊……沃斯里……”他开始真真切切的认知到是谁正在侵犯着他的身体，逐渐崩坏的意识让他开始渴望那个人的存在，而并非只是性器。  
即便身体被压制的无法动弹，他依旧试图耸动臀部来加强对方抽送时的幅度，那跟巨大的肉棒隔着他的肠道撞击着他的腹部甚至是地面，没有了痛楚，哪怕是被穿透的恐惧都只会为快感助兴而已。  
“变得可爱了不少……”沃斯里因为精灵淫乱的模样而满足，他深深吸了一口气努力的撑起身体，将精灵从因为沾满分泌物而结块的妙料中挖出，握住了对方的腰如同操弄一个玩具那样直上直下的摆弄精灵的身体。  
忽然被改变了插入的角度，让英雄哆嗦着便到达了高潮，但是沃斯里并不会因为他的高潮而停下，那些入珠在他不断喷射精液的时候还再刺激着他的敏感处，试图将他仅存的理智也彻底摧毁。  
“夹的好紧，不愧是……”他没能听清沃斯里的话，这个同样情绪高涨的怪胎努力的低头伸长了脖子舔弄他的脸，钻入他的口中去纠缠他的舌头，却始终不曾停下对他的操弄。  
当精灵浑浑噩噩之中迎来又一次高潮时，他感觉到那跟名副其实的肉棒又涨大了几分，沃斯里忽然扬起了脑袋，发出野兽般的喘息，大量的精液灌满了他的肠道，甚至从他们连接的地方喷溅而出。  
随着沃斯里的抽离，精液几乎是喷洒着从他的后穴中淌出，虽然有着和精液相同的质感和的腥臭，却也散发着淡淡的白光。  
也许那并不是纯粹的精液，被浇灌的肠道因为前所未有的快感而剧烈的抖动着，无论是大脑还是身体，都在渴望着更多。  
他主动的握住了沃斯里哪怕射精后依旧巨大的阴茎，吮吸着对方怒张的铃口试图得到更多的精液，扑面而来的腥臭味之中还有另一种令他迷醉的气味。精灵贪婪的舔弄着眼前的肉棒，丝毫没有了先前抗拒的样子。  
那些喷洒在他身上的精液似乎比先前稀薄了一些，却洒满了他的身体，带给他极为强烈的战栗，无论是体内还是表层，都彻底的被对方的液体占据，这让他体内原本就充盈的光之力再一次膨胀。  
这一次他没有疼痛，只有一种被意识被猛烈拉扯的感觉，让英雄瞬间清醒过来。  
“不……不行——”哪怕是在这种时候，沉醉于快感的精灵依旧试图抗拒光的侵入，那些埋藏在他体内的不同力量因为这彻底的失衡而开始乱窜，让他的皮肤都开始龟裂，渗出些许光亮。  
这将是蜕变的开始，也是绝望的开端……  
然而在沃斯里因此而大笑的时候，那些光却捕获了他，不断的涌向那个巨大的身体。  
这个施虐者发出了惊恐的叫声被光芒吞没，精灵看到对方巨大的轮廓似乎在逐渐的缩小，当光芒彻底散去，在他面前的已经不再是原来的那个“怪物”。  
面前的男性有着与食罪灵相同的石刻般的皮肤，却也有着一头璀璨的金发，他背后利刃般的翅膀似乎尚未生长完毕，仅有一只可以展开，另一只挂在他的身上显得格外的小。  
“不可能，为什么会变成这样——”这个有着和人类时截然不同的形态的食罪灵咆哮着因为自己的模样发狂，他拉扯着身上过于巨大的蓝紫色衣袍，发出了啜泣般的哭喊，“这样弱小的样子……我应该是全知全能的完美存在，我应该是完美之神！！为什么会变成这种样子……都是因为你——”  
“虽然是个早产儿，但是你现在的模样比之前赏心悦目多了。”他的嘲讽让沃斯里越发的恼怒，精灵并不清楚沃斯里真正的蜕变将会是怎样的形态，但是食罪灵的变化大抵逃不过增值和巨大化。  
这幅模样的沃斯里比他高了些许，若是变得更为巨大，那确实会如同天神一般耀眼……  
但是，那也只是另一种可能性了。“现在该轮到你了……沃斯里。”精灵踩住了沃斯里身上衣袍，掐着对方的脖子将他按在了露台的栏杆之上，“我可是你最忠实的信徒啊，完美之神，你会布施些什么给我？”  
原本安静的食罪灵开始躁动，却始终没有做出攻击，沃斯里因此而变得更为暴怒，这个半吊子的模样显然无法发挥出真正的力量，就连原有的指挥权都变得岌岌可危。  
虽然美好的皮相之下是那个丑陋的肉堆，但是这幅悲痛欲绝的模样却可以激起人的施虐之心，特别是精灵才刚刚遭受过对方的虐待。  
体内的力量已经得到些许平衡，英雄感到前所未有的畅快，先前遭受的折磨和虐待，那让他食髓知味的快感，确确实实的让他兴奋了。  
“如果拿不出来，拿我就自己来索取了……”他拽着沃斯里的头发露出可憎的笑容。  
这是他成为英雄之后再也不曾展露过的面孔，他以为自己再也不会露出这样的表情了，此刻竟然也有一丝的畅快，精灵俯下身覆在对方的身上，伸出舌头缓缓的舔过对方石刻一般精致的面容，“还好你变成了这个样子，沃斯里，否则对着原来那团烂肉，我也干不下去。”  
他说着扯开对方身上的布料，用手指刺入了那个冰冷的身体，确认着这个未能成为灵光卫的食罪灵身上的可能性，虽然苍白如同石头，但是这个身体比他想象中的要柔软，也许也多亏了这次突然的蜕变所致。  
虽然沃斯里的咒骂对精灵来说毫无意义，但是过于嘈杂也有些令人烦躁，他用自己颈部束具上的链子勒住了对方的嘴巴，如同骑马一般拽在沃斯里的身后。  
“放心吧，为了不弄坏你，我会温柔一点的……”他还记得沃斯里说过的话，悉数的奉还给对方，猛地拽动锁链，在沃斯里因此而扬起身体时将自己一并送入了对方体内。  
他听到沃斯里痛苦的呜呜声，虽然化作了食罪灵的模样，但是沃斯里的神志似乎并没有因此而变得更加成熟，反而带上些许无知而单纯，仅仅因为被侵犯就呜咽出声。  
“就算哭出来，我也不会放过你的。”此刻精灵觉得自己才是恶人一般，在对方断断续续的啜泣声中毫不留情的侵犯着这个被精雕细琢过的身体。  
他不清楚为什么原本丑陋的沃斯里可以蜕变成这个样子，但是必须承认，倘若他也是无知的民众，在世界的末日若是有如此耀眼而璀璨的“神”降临，一定也会趋之若骛。  
甚至会试图亵渎这位完美的“神灵”……这么想着，精灵低头啃咬着对方的耳朵，直到口中品尝到奇妙的血腥味，就如同吸入妙料吞咽着光时一般令他迷醉。  
“再夹紧一点……”精灵恶狠狠的说道，越发凶猛的去撞击对方的臀部，仿佛是要连同栏杆一起击溃那般，同时也不断的收紧手里的铁链，让对方不得不一次一次的迎向自己冲撞。  
虽然食罪灵的身体是冰冷的，但是在持续的抽送之下却也开始拥有热量，不断收缩的肠道带给精灵极致的快感。就连刚才还一脸屈辱的“完美之神”，也开始露出陶醉的神情。  
“就算变成了食罪灵也能拥有快感吗，被凡人操的一副痴态，真的是一个淫乱的"神"啊。”“呜呜……”  
对方试图反驳却只能发出呜呜声响，白色的眼泪逐渐脏污了铁链，却也让精灵倍感愉悦。他摇晃着身体去搅弄对方狭长的甬道，让身下这具怪物的身体因此而兴奋的发抖。  
而当他注意到食罪灵挺立的性器因为不断抵在围栏上而接近高潮时，英雄便伸手抓住了那跟和对方的皮肤一样苍白如同石刻的阴茎。  
“你们不是自称宽恕万物，那你现在可以宽恕自己的性欲吗，还是要在凡人的手里用屁股高潮？全知全能的神啊……”  
他说着狠狠的捏住了手里的阴茎，然而疼痛并没有让那跟性器萎靡，反而因为这样的刺激而喷射出精液。原本就紧致的肠道因此而剧烈收缩，精灵终于再也无法忍耐，按住了对方的腹部压向自己迎来了高潮。  
但是他不打算就这样结束，“不要急，这才刚刚开始，我比你想象的记仇，所有的一切我都会一点一点全部奉还。”  
-END-


End file.
